Um Amor Para Recordar
by Lys Weasley
Summary: Eu nunca acreditei em amor a primeira vista, mas você me fez repensar nesse "nunca".
1. Capítulo 1

_**Um Amor Para Recordar**_

**Capítulo 1**

(James Sirius' POV)

- James! Albus! Lily! – escutei a voz de minha mãe, ao longe, em meio ao caos que se formava enquanto os alunos saiam do Expresso de Hogwarts.

Ela alcançou-nos e nos abraçou fortemente.

- Mamãe! – repreendeu-a Lily, olhando para os lados, corada.

- Eu falei, Ginny, quando eles chegaram de férias depois do primeiro ano, quem nos abraçou foram os próprios, mas agora... Nem um "oi". – dizia meu pai, que chegava sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Bobagem, pai! – negou Albus, fingindo seriedade. – Quando chegarmos em casa nós nos abraçaremos.

Rimos, e começamos a andar até a saída da estação, conversando sobre o ano que se passara. Não demorou muito, após termos atravessado a parede e chegarmos à ala trouxa do King's Cross, nós ouvimos a voz de Tio Rony.

- _Como assim_, Rose Weasley? – exclamava o próprio, atraindo para si a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam.

- Droga, ele descobriu. – disse Lily, baixinho, mas que nós pudemos escutar.

- Descobriu o que, filha? – perguntou mamãe.

- O misterioso namorado da Rose... – ela respondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- RONALD! – a voz da Tia Hermione, fez-se presente.

Encaminhamo-nos até onde eles estavam, e logo vimos o Tio Ron lívido de fúria, a Rose olhando-o desafiadoramente, a Tia Mione olhando de um para o outro os censurando com o olhar, e o Hugo repetindo o gesto da mãe, só que em vez de repreendendo-os ele estava prendendo o próprio riso. Quando estes nos viram, Rose olhou para a Lily, que retribui o olhar com entendimento.

- Olá, James, Albus, Lily, Harry e Ginny – cumprimentou-nos Tia Mione, e recompondo-se, murmurou - Agora chega Ronald, depois vocês voltam a discutir o assunto... Em casa.

Ela dirigiu-nos um sorriso rápido e virou-se indo em direção a saída. Logo, foi seguida pelos outros, que acenaram com a cabeça rapidamente.

- Então tá, né. – falou Albus, quebrando o silêncio.

- Quem é o namorado da Rose? – perguntou papai, olhando para nós, com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Por que para deixar o Ron assim...

- Pode ser qualquer um. – interrompeu minha mãe. – Se ele já fez um escândalo conosco, Harry, imagine com a Rose que é _filha_ dele.

- Scorpius Malfoy. – Lily sorria.

- O que tem ele? – perguntou meu pai.

- Ele é o namorado da Rose.

- Eu não sabia que ela estava mantendo segredo sobre isso – eu disse.

- Nem eu. – falou Albus.

- Bem, conhecendo o Ron como eu conheço, ele vai quase suplicar para a Rose terminar o namoro dela. – disse mamãe, continuando a andar até a saída da estação.

- E como ela tem o gênio da Mione não irá concordar. – dizia meu pai, sorrindo. – Às vezes o Ron é muito incompreensível.

- Bom que pense assim, pai. – disse Lily, séria. – Porque eu realmente não agüentarei todo esse escândalo quando eu tiver um namorado.

- Ah, mas isso ainda vai demorar...

- Não.

- Não? Como não, Lily?

- Oras, eu já tenho 13 anos! James começou a namorar com 14, Albus também, por que comigo há de ser diferente?

Revirei os olhos. Eles continuaram a falar sobre isso, durante todo o percurso até em casa, que nós sempre fazíamos a modo trouxa, de carro. Fiquei surpreso que quando chegamos em casa não tivessem escolhido o vestido de noiva da Lily. Ao adentrar a casa, vi tudo como estava quando a deixei nas férias de Natal, subi as escadas com o meu malão e o deixei no meu quarto, parando para observá-lo.

Eu poderia amar Hogwarts, mas nada se compara a estar em casa.

Guardei tudo em seu devido lugar e tornei a descer as escadas. Como ainda era cedo, peguei a minha chave de casa e disse que iria dar uma volta, recebendo um "não demore" e "tome cuidado" em resposta dos meus pais.

Sai porta a fora e o vento quente, típico do verão, bateu no meu rosto. Caminhei por entre a calçada distraído, pensando em tudo o que acontecera em Hogwarts, até que esbarro em algo.

- Opa.

Ou alguém.

- Me desculpe, eu estava distraído. – desculpava-me.

Ergui a cabeça para encarar a pessoa, e deparei-me com uma linda ruiva com cabelos cacheados e olhos azuis emoldurados por óculos quadrados de aros cor-de-rosa, encarando-me divertida.

- Também não posso dizer que estava prestando atenção no meu caminho. – ela me disse, com uma voz harmoniosa. – Peço desculpas também, então.

Assenti e lhe estendi a mão, lançando-lhe o meu melhor sorriso.

- James Potter, muito prazer.

- Emily Simon. – ela me respondeu, apertando a minha mão, retribuindo o sorriso, envergonhadamente. – Desculpa, mesmo.

- Ah, se eu encontrar uma garota linda assim toda vez que eu esbarrar...

Emily revirou os olhos.

- Está tentando me conquistar assim de cara, senhor?

- Claro que não! – neguei, fingindo seriedade.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir, espero reencontrá-lo um dia, James. – ela sorriu amigavelmente.

- Igualmente, Emily.

Ela assentiu e começou a andar pelo lado ao contrário do que eu seguia. Segui-a com o olhar por um tempo, até que acordei e retomei meu caminho.

_Emily Simon_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Então, a Lola me convenceu. Essa fic eu escrevi faz um tempo (muito, muito, muito tempo) e eu nunca tive coragem de publicar, porque sempre achei que estava bobinho demais, mas hoje ela conseguiu me convencer e antes que eu me arrependa, estou publicando. É, simples assim. Então, espero que vocês gostem da fic, de qualquer maneira. Postarei todas as quartas-feiras, eu suponho. Mandem reviews, por favor! Lys x **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

(James Sirius' POV)

Quando voltei para casa, o crepúsculo já coloria o céu. Eu subi para o meu quarto e me joguei na minha cama, fechando os olhos. Estava cansado, afinal, a viagem de Hogwarts até Londres fora longa, e ainda tive que agüentar todos as lamurias de Claire, minha ex-namorada, que ainda insistia que voltássemos, mesmo nós termos acabado o relacionamento a mais de um mês.

Ouvi a voz de Lily perto da porta do meu quarto, ela falava docemente com alguém. Depois escuto a voz da minha mãe, e passos.

- James? – ouço-a, chamar-me por detrás da porta. – Posso entrar, filho?

- Pode.

Ela abriu a porta e entrou, sentando-se na ponta da minha cama em seguida.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela me perguntou, mirando os olhos castanhos em mim, com uma expressão serena no rosto.

- Não. – respondi-lhe. – Por quê?

- Lily disse-me que você e Claire terminaram o namoro...

Revirei os olhos. Aquela menina não consegue manter a boca fechada?

- E não é como se eu tivesse chateado com isso.

- Não está, mesmo?

- Não, já estava cansado da tagarelice dela. E eu percebi que eu nunca gostei dela, não de verdade.

- Ah. – minha mãe franziu o cenho por um tempo, e olhou-me. – Daqui a pouco iremos jantar, sim?

Assenti e voltei a fechar os olhos. Ouvi-a levantar-se e sair do quarto, fechando a porta depois.

* * *

><p><em>Tédio<em>. Há duas semanas eu havia voltado para casa para as férias de verão e há duas semanas que havia visto Emily Simon pela primeira vez.

Por incrível que possa parecer, ela não saíra da minha cabeça depois daquele mínimo e desinteressante encontro. Chegava até ser ridícula a quantidade de minutos que a desconhecida ruiva povoava minha mente. Percebi que ficara mais quieto, e não fui o único, por várias vezes alguém me perguntava se eu estava me sentido bem, alegando eu estar mais quieto do que nunca fora antes. Percebi também que comecei a andar mais pelos arredores de casa na esperança de encontrá-la novamente, e saciar a minha vontade de conhecer a ruiva.

Esta era uma das vezes que eu havia saído de casa para andar por aí, desisti de ficar apenas pelos quarteirões já tão percorridos e decidi ir mais longe, aventurando-me em uma pequena praça que achara. Sentei-me ao pé de uma grande árvore e com o rosto banhado pelo sol, passei a apenas observar a todos que passavam por mim.

Chegara a uma conclusão sobre Emily. Ela deveria ser trouxa, obviamente, já que não demonstrara nenhum tipo de surpresa à menção de meu sobrenome, e eu nunca a vira antes em Hogwarts ou qualquer outro lugar bruxo. E isso tornava a minha busca por ela ainda mais impossível, afinal, seria muito mais fácil se ela fosse bruxa, não há tantos assim, como existem trouxas, certo? E de qualquer forma, se ela fosse como eu, eu a encontraria em Hogwarts, o que, de uma maneira bizarra, deixava-me mais feliz ao simples pensamento de vê-la todos os dias.

Continuei a observar as pessoas que passavam por mim. E decidi que já era tarde o suficiente para ir para casa, já que hoje nós jantaríamos n'A Toca, pois era aniversário de Dominique. Levantei-me e comecei a andar em direção a minha casa. Quando sinto esbarrar em algo... de novo.

- Parece-me que nós sempre iremos nos encontrar aos tropeços. – escutei a voz de Emily, falando divertida.

Ergui o olhar para ela, e vi que aquela que roubava meus pensamentos durante as últimas duas semanas, estava mais próxima do que eu poderia imaginar. Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ela se afastou e sorriu.

- James, certo? – perguntou-me.

- Exatamente, Emily. – os olhos azuis brilharam para mim.

- Tudo bem com você?

- Sim e com você?

- Ah, as férias são sempre tediosas! – ela riu.

- Concordo, mas é um tédio bom, não?

- Com toda certeza. Está com pressa?

- Não. – menti.

- Ótimo, já que o destino quis que nós nos reencontrássemos, vamos pelo menos conversar, pode ser? – ela perguntou-me com as bochechas um pouco coradas.

- Claro. – concordei, sorrindo. – Andam fazendo belos dias, não?

Uau, James. Ótima ideia falar sobre o clima, realmente emocionante. De qualquer maneira, começamos a caminhar pela praça lado a lado, mantendo uma distância razoável entre nós.

- Sim. – ela olhou para o céu, ainda sorrindo. – Eu adoro quando o verão está assim.

- Eu também. – respondi, observando-a.

- Suponho que esteja na faculdade, você tem o quê? Dezenove? – perguntou-me casualmente.

Eu ri.

- Tenho dezessete, e não estou na faculdade. – nota mental: agradecer a tia Mione por nos falar tanto dos trouxas.

- Eu também tenho dezessete. E também não estou na faculdade, obviamente. Segundo ano do ensino médio...

- Ahn, eu também. – menti.

Ela sorriu, e os cachos de seu cabelo balançaram com o vento. O sorriso dela era lindo, constatei, ele chegava aos olhos, e deixava o azul mais brilhante, eles pareciam refletir um oceano. Desci meu olhar e percebi que as bochechas dela estavam coradas, e uma das sobrancelhas estava erguida, enquanto um sorriso zombeteiro povoava seus lábios. Oh, por que fui reparar nos lábios dela?

- O que está olhando? – perguntou-me, brincalhona.

- Você tem bonitos olhos. – disse, sem pensar, corando logo em seguida.

Ela riu.

- Obrigada, os seus são lindos também. Nunca havia visto assim antes, castanho-esverdeados, certo?

Assenti, e olhei para o céu. O pôr-do-sol já se iniciava, e alguns tons de laranja já eram visíveis. Suspirei.

- O que foi? – perguntou.

- Tenho que ir. É aniversário de uma prima minha hoje. – disse-lhe, parando de andar, e voltando-me para ela.

- Ah. – ela murmurou. – Mande meus parabéns para ela por mim.

- Pode deixar.

Nos encaramos por alguns instante. Se dependesse de mim, Dominique que adiasse sua comemoração, por que a vontade que eu tinha de sair de perto de Emily era muito próxima a zero.

- Ahn, eu sei que não deveria ser eu a convidar, mas... Vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã à tarde? – Emily corou, novamente.

- Não irei fazer nada, por quê?

- Se você quiser... er... poderíamos, sei lá, nos encontrar nessa praça novamente?

- Claro, ótima ideia! – disse, empolgado. – Lá pelas... quatro, pode ser?

- Pode. Então, até lá. – sorriu.

- Até. – retribui o sorriso, e me aproximei sem jeito.

Abracei-a e rapidamente nos separamos, meio encabulados.

- Tchau. – despedi-me, pela última vez, e comecei a seguir o caminho até a minha casa.

Sorrindo, caminhei rapidamente pela calçada. Esperando chegar a tempo em casa, já prevendo as palavras de minha mãe, e o interminável interrogatório que se seguiria.

Abri a porta e entrei em casa silenciosamente.

- Onde é que o senhor estava? – ouvi minha mãe. – Está atrasado! Esqueceu que vamos jantar n'A Toca hoje por causa da Dominique?

- Desculpe, mãe. – disse-lhe, sorrindo.

- James, você está bem? – ela franziu o cenho.

- Melhor impossível!

Beijei-lhe a bochecha e subi para o meu quarto, para me arrumar. Quando desci, encontrei somente Albus e papai sentados no sofá, o primeiro lendo um livro (claro) e o segundo, encarando a parede (supimpa). Sentei ao lado de meu pai, e postei-me a esperar – como sempre – minha mãe e Lily.

Suspirei, e sorri ao lembrar-me do finalzinho da tarde que tive, e os poucos minutos que passara com Emily ocuparam meus pensamentos. Mal podia acreditar, que aquela mesma pessoa que eu por acaso esbarrei há duas semanas estaria tão presente em meus pensamentos, ou que eu estaria tão ansioso para revê-la amanhã.

- James! – escutei a voz _doce_ da minha irmã, exclamando muito próximo ao meu ouvido.

Acordei de meus devaneios, e encarei-a.

- Que foi, Lily? – perguntei, controlando a minha vontade de esganá-la.

- Nada. – ela me respondeu, sorrindo zombeteira. – É que você estava com uma cara estranha, parecia estar sonhando...

Revirei os olhos.

- Legal, Lily.

Ela riu, e saltitando foi se sentar entre Alvo e papai.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Segundo capítulo,_ darlings_! Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews, eu realmente espero que vocês gostem dessa fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la! Lys x**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

(James Sirius' POV)

Fomos via flu para A Toca e quando chegamos, a maioria dos tios, tias, primos, primas e convidados já haviam chegado. Parabenizamos Dominique que, como sempre, estava belíssima e com um sorriso encantador no rosto – nem parecia a peste que ela é. Logo, eu, Albus e Lily fomos até onde estavam Rose, Hugo, Molly e Louis.

- Olá! – disse Lily, sorrindo largamente, e indo se sentar entre Rose e Hugo.

Nos cumprimentamos, e sentei-me ao lado de Molly.

- Como estão as férias? – perguntou Rose.

- Tediosas – respondeu, Albus.

- Já terminou de ler todos os livros do próximo ano? – perguntou Louis, brincando.

- Não. – meu irmão respondeu ignorando o tom do outro.

- O que o tio Ron te disse, Rose? – perguntou Lily.

- Sobre o que Lil?

- Ora, sobre Scorpius!

- Ah, ele ficou furioso, claro. Disse que era inaceitável que eu namorasse com um Malfoy, e blábláblá, daí a mamãe interveio e disse que ele estava sendo ridículo, e que eu podia namorar quem eu quisesse, e então, eles me ignoraram e começaram a discutir.

- Só? – surpreendeu-se Lily.

- Sim, só depois que eles terminaram de discutir lembraram-se de mim, e meu pai disse que estava tudo bem... – Hugo olhou-a descrente - Certo, não foi bem assim, mas no final ele aceitou.

Rimos, e começamos a conversar uns com os outros, por um bom tempo.

Toda a festa demorou um tempo até acabar, nós conversamos, cantamos parabéns para a Dominique, e comemos. Todos os meus primos que estavam em Hogwarts não haviam muita coisa para nos contar, afinal, nos vemos todos os dias no ano letivo, e nos domingos n'A Toca. Ao final da festa, lá pelas 23h00, nos despedimos de todos aqueles que ainda estavam lá, e via flu fomos para casa.

- 'To acabada. – disse Lily, quando nós todos estávamos na sala de estar.

Ela jogou-se no sofá, e fechou os olhos. Olhei para Albus que estava ao meu lado, e identifiquei o mesmo sorriso maroto que sabia estar estampado na minha face, ele retribui o olhar e assentiu. Andamos até Lily silenciosamente, e começamos a fazer cócegas nela, enquanto ela ria compulsivamente.

- Parem! – ela exclamou, entre risos. – Chega! Minha barriga está doendo!

Paramos de lhe fazer cócegas e ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Agora eu vou me vingar! – ela disse, e levantou-se, olho-nos e fez um biquinho. – Ah, são dois contra uma, é injusto!

- Ora, Lily, não é nossa culpa que você é a mais nova... – eu disse, enquanto me afastava ligeiramente dela.

- Ah, é? – ela desafiou-nos. – Certo, então.

Ela saiu correndo, e subiu as escadas, dizendo:

- Mãe, pai! O Jay e o Al estão fazendo cócegas em mim!

- Ah, Lily! – Alvo exclamou, exasperado, e subi as escadas atrás dela, sendo seguido por meu irmão.

Chegamos ao quarto dos meus pais, onde provavelmente ela estaria, e a encontramos conversando com ambos. Ela ergueu o olhar rapidamente, e chegou a cara ao nos ver.

Ergui uma das sobrancelhas.

- Desistiu? – perguntou Alvo, risonho.

Lily mostrou a língua para ele, e deu boa noite aos nossos pais, indo para o quarto em seguida. Logo depois dirigi-me para o meu quarto, tomei banho, e preparei-me para dormir, quando estava me deitando, escuto alguém batendo na porta, e entrando logo depois.

- James, precisamos conversar. – disse-me meu pai, enquanto trazia a cadeira da escrivaninha para mais perto e sentava-se nela.

- Diga. – eu olhei para ele.

- Sua mãe está preocupada com a quantidade de vezes que você anda saindo de casa – ele falou.

- Ah. – suspirei – Não há motivo para preocupação. Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado, eu só...

Fechei os olhos, e a imagem de Emily veio a minha mente, sorri ao lembrar que a encontraria novamente.

- James, eu reconheço esse sorriso.

Abri os olhos, e encarei-o com o cenho franzido.

- Como assim?

- Eu vejo esse sorriso todos os dias, quando olho no espelho e lembro-me da sua mãe.

Arregalei os olhos.

- M-mas... e-eu não... hã? – gaguejei.

Ele riu.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou-me, curioso.

- Você não a conhece. – revirei os olhos. – Nem eu mesmo a conheço direito.

- Como você não a conhece?

- Ora, eu esbarrei com ela no dia que cheguei de Hogwarts, depois passei a procurá-la sabe-se lá porque, e hoje eu esbarrei com ela de novo – ri com a lembrança. – Ela disse que era o destino que queria que nós nos reencontrássemos.

- Uma pergunta importante: Ela é ruiva?

Franzi o cenho.

- É – disse em tom de questionamento. – Por quê?

Meu pai riu novamente.

- Nada, não. – ele sorriu, misteriosamente. – Pelo menos sabe o nome dela?

- Claro que sim! Emily Simon.

- Ela é trouxa. – ele afirmou.

- Sim. – suspirei, e fechei os olhos novamente. – Ela quis se encontrar comigo de novo, amanhã.

- Certo, então. – ouvi-o levantar-se, e abri os olhos a tempo de vê-lo abrir a porta e virar-se para dizer: - Boa noite, James.

- Boa noite, pai.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

(James Sirius' POV)

- Hey James! – ouvi Emily dizer, atrás de mim.

Virei-me e caminhei até ela.

- Oi, Emily. – sorri para ela, no que ela retribui.

- Como passou as últimas – ela olhou para um relógio de pulso – menos de vinte e quatro horas?

Eu ri.

- Bem, e você?

- Ótima! Eu vi um filme fantástico na TV ontem...

Sorri torto. Eu não fizera muita coisa que houvesse magia, mas mesmo assim, seria uma história vazia se ocultasse alguns fatos, logo decidi-me por não tentar contar.

- Verdade?

- Aham – ela assentiu também, sorrindo – Como foi a festa da sua prima?

- Tediosa.

Ela riu, e nós começamos a caminhar lado a lado, assim como ontem.

- Ela, sua prima, é mais nova que você? – perguntou-me.

- Sim.

- Ah, minhas condolências, então. Lembro-me das festas das minhas primas, onde todas as amigas delas ficavam correndo de um lado para o outro sabe Deus por que...

- Graças a Merl... _Deus,_ as amigas dela não estavam lá, mas meus outros primos, sim, então acho que compensa.

- Se forem muitos.

- E são. – sorri. – Minha mãe tem cinco irmãos.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Isso explica a quantidade de primos. – ela disse, rindo.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, somente andando, até que ela perguntou:

– Estranho isso, não?

- O quê? – franzi o cenho.

- Como nós nos conhecemos, afinal você não pensa em conhecer alguém depois de esbarrar com ela no meio da rua, não é?

- Não, mas fico feliz que tenha acontecido.

- Idem. – ela olhou-me, e sorriu. – Então, já que somos amigos, conte-me uma coisa que ainda não disse.

- Hum... – pensei, há algo que eu possa contar sem mencionar o fato de eu ser bruxo? – Eu tenho dois irmãos, Albus e Lily, os dois são mais novos do que eu.

- Ah, eu sou filha única. – ela piscou um dos olhos para mim. – E... uma coisa que eu ainda não disse... Hum. Eu toco piano.

Obrigado a aula de estudos trouxas, que mesmo eu não a fazendo mais, eu lembro que já estudei algo sobre esse instrumento.

- Sério? Eu não sei tocar nenhum instrumento.

- Que decadência. – ela brincou. – Eu pretendia fazer faculdade de música, mas mudei de ideia, sabe? Agora eu decidir ser psicóloga. – Ela sorriu.

- Hã, eu, bem, eu ainda não me decidi. – menti, já que desde o quinto ano eu havia me decidido seguir a mesma carreira que meu pai.

Agoniava-me ter que mentir para ela o tempo todo, mas é a única saída, certo? Passei a mão nos cabelos, nervoso – gesto no qual, fora um das coisas que herdei de meu pai e meu avô.

- Normal. – ela me disse, sorrindo, encorajadoramente. – Na nossa idade temos que errar muitas vezes, até decidirmos o que é certo.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- É filosofa também e não me disse? – brinquei.

- Claro que sim, eu sou uma parente distante de Shakespeare. – nós rimos.

Desviamos do caminho, e fomos até perto de uma árvore. Sentamos em sua sombra e encostamo-nos no seu tronco. Ouvi Emily suspirar e a vi fechar os olhos.

- Qual é o seu estilo musical favorito? – ela perguntou de repente, me encarando com os brilhantes olhos azuis.

- Não escuto muita música... – retribui o seu olhar.

Ela arregalou os olhos, e desencostou do tronco rapidamente.

- Como assim?

- Não é que eu não goste, Emily.

- Ah, ótimo. – ela voltou a encostar-se. – Mas, mesmo assim, é estranho.

A tarde passou rapidamente, e quando vimos já estava anoitecendo. Nos despedimos e marcamos de nos encontrar no mesmo lugar, amanhã um pouco mais cedo.

* * *

><p>Como vários sábios trouxas afirmam, o tempo passa rapidamente quando estamos nos divertindo, e todas as afirmações foram confirmadas por mim e por Emily, que com o passar dos dias tornava-se cada vez mais próxima de mim. Nós já havíamos mudado de lugar de encontro, passamos a variar os parques, e praças de Londres. Todas as tardes, conversávamos e conhecíamos um ao outro, e quando me dei conta, já estava apaixonado por ela.<p>

Havia mais ou menos um mês e algumas semanas desde quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, e depois que começamos a sair, estávamos cada vez mais próximos, e eu poderia afirmar, que sabia boa parte da vida dela. Apesar, de conhecê-la há pouco tempo, eu sentia que podia confiar nela, e sabia, de certa forma, que ela sentia o mesmo em relação a mim.

Todos – meus pais e meus irmãos – perceberam minha repentina mudança de hábito, não passava muito tempo em casa, e sempre quando voltava estava sorrindo e com ótimo humor. Meu pai sempre lançava-me um olhar maroto, sendo repreendido por mamãe que sempre me perguntava onde eu estava e porque não passava mais tempo em casa.

Era uma linda tarde de quarta-feira, e eu e Emily estávamos em um dos pontos turísticos de Londres, tomando sorvete e conversando.

- Ah, James, não acredito que você fez isso com a sua irmã..! – dizia Emily, enquanto ria de uma das histórias – que não revelavam o fato de sermos de mundos diferentes – que eu havia feito algo a Lily.

- Pois acredite, que é verdade. – olhei-a.

Ela estava magnífica, como sempre. Vestia um vestido rosa simples, que combinavam com os óculos, e estava concentrada em seu sorvete. Continuamos a andar vagarosamente, até que a vejo tropeçar em algo, e rapidamente a seguro.

- Opa. – ela murmurou, e levantou os olhos para mim.

Estávamos a centímetros de distância um do outro. Eu podia contar cada sarda de seu nariz, e ver onde os tons de azul do olho dela variavam, até que fechei os olhos, quando sinto os lábios dela nos meus. Era um beijo tímido, que aos poucos foi tornando-se mais maduro, esqueci-me do sorvete e deixei-o cair, levando minhas mãos para sua cintura e puxando-a para mais perto, enquanto os braços dela envolviam o meu pescoço. Passados alguns minutos, ou segundos, ou dias, não sei ao certo afirmar, nos separamos.

- Me desculpa, James, eu agi por impulso e... – coloquei um dedo em seus lábios.

- Não se desculpe, Em. – disse-lhe, sorrindo.

Tirei o dedo dos seus lábios, e ela sorriu em resposta.

- Bem, isso não estava nos planos – ela disse, olhando para baixo.

Acompanhei o seu olhar, e vi os sorvetes esparramados no chão. Nós rimos, e voltamos a caminhar, de mãos dadas, dessa vez.

* * *

><p>- Pai, eu preciso falar com você. – disse-lhe, enquanto entrava na pequena biblioteca que tínhamos em casa.<p>

Ele fechou o livro que estava nas mãos, e encarou-me.

- Diga, filho.

- É sobre a Emily. – ele assentiu. – Eu não consigo mais esconder parte da minha vida, pai. Ela vai começar a perceber, se já não começou, que há coisas que não fazem sentido. E eu não agüento mais ter que mentir para ela.

Eu falava tudo rapidamente, andando de um lado para o outro, na frente da poltrona que meu pai estava sentado.

- Você gosta mesmo dela, não, James? – ele questionou.

- Não, pai. – eu me virei para encará-lo. – Eu a amo. Eu me sinto bem perto dela, e toda vez que tenho que mentir é como se eu estivesse enganando a mim mesmo, entende?

Ele assentiu.

- Sente-se, James. – ele disse, e indicou a poltrona que estava à frente dele.

Sentei-me e apoiei os cotovelos nas pernas, sustentando a cabeça.

- Talvez isso seja mais complicado do que eu gostaria que fosse.

Endireitei-me na poltrona.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu estou querendo lhe lembrar do sigilo que somos obrigados a ter sobre a magia. – disse-me meu pai. – Nós não podemos contar a qualquer um quem somos, filho, e eu sei que Emily, para você, não é qualquer pessoa, mas e se você deixar de gostar dela?

- Pai, com ela _é_ diferente.

- Eu acredito em você, James. – ele dizia, sério. – Mas temos que pensar em todas as hipóteses antes de tomar uma decisão tão séria como essa, certo?

Assenti, e fechei os olhos, suspirando.

- Por que tem que ser tão complicado? – perguntei, retoricamente.

Meu pai riu, levemente.

- Ah, James, eu me perguntava a mesma coisa quando eu e sua mãe brigávamos na sua idade... – abri os olhos, e o vi sorrindo. – Já que você vai contar tudo a ela, nós teremos a honra de conhecer aquela que roubou a atenção e o coração do meu filho?

- Sim, eu suponho. Mas tudo depende se ela vai ou não pensar que eu sou louco.

- Com isso não se preocupe, James. Se ela gostar de você da mesma maneira que vejo que você gosta dela, ela irá acreditar.

- Obrigado, pai. – agradeci, levantando-me.

- Disponha. – disse-me ele, sorrindo.

Enquanto andava até a porta, me virei, e perguntei:

- Eu posso levá-la para o Beco Diagonal?

Meu pai franziu o cenho.

- Presumo que sim.

- Ótimo, e depois, se ela estiver consciente, claro. – meu pai riu. – Posso trazê-la aqui?

- Claro, e pode deixar que eu falarei com a sua mãe.

Assenti e sai da biblioteca, decidido a contar tudo a Emily no dia seguinte.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

(James Sirius' POV)

Era hoje que eu esclareceria tudo para a Emily, e se Merlin me ajudasse, ela acreditaria e não se importaria. Me arrumei, e desci para tomar café, como sempre. Na cozinha encontrei apenas minha mãe, que estava terminando de fazer o café.

- Bom dia. – lhe desejei, e beijei-lhe a bochecha.

- Bom dia, James. – ela respondeu, sorrindo. - Acordou cedo.

- Papai já deve ter falado com você, não?

- Falou, sim. – ela virou-se para mim. – E não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo, filho.

Eu sorri.

- Obrigada, mãe.

Tomei meu café, conversando com minha mãe, e quando estávamos quase acabando, Lily e Albus desceram e nos acompanharam. Depois, nós ficamos na sala, jogando xadrez de bruxo, por um bom tempo. Na hora do almoço, meu pai chegou e nós comemos, ou melhor, eles comeram, eu só dei uma mexida na comida para não magoar minha mãe.

Chegando a hora que havia marcado com a Emily, saí de casa e me dirigi até onde nós iríamos nos encontrar. Quando cheguei, logo a encontrei sentada em um banco, lendo um livro, concentrada.

- Olá, Em. – eu disse, assustando-a, e sentando ao seu lado.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Jay! Não me assuste assim se quiser que eu continue viva!

- Certo. – eu ri.

Ela sorriu para mim, e fechou o livro que estava lendo, e guardou-o na bolsa.

- Eu tenho uma coisa séria para falar para você. – comecei, pegando sua mão. – Não queria que fosse agora, mas se eu tiver que passar mais um tempo sem te falar eu acho que enlouqueço.

- Está começando a me deixar preocupada. – ela parara de sorrir, e me olhava apreensiva.

- Emily, pode parecer estranho, ou você pode achar que eu estou louco, mas é verdade... E, bem, eu sou um bruxo.

Ela olhou-me com os olhos arregalados por alguns instantes, e depois começou a gargalhar.

- 1º de Abril adiantado, James? – ela perguntou, risonha.

- Não. – eu disse, sério. – É verdade. Não posso provar aqui, e agora, mas eu posso lhe levar em um lugar onde você verá.

Ela ergue uma das sobrancelhas.

- James...

- Emily, é verdade, deixe-me provar. Por favor.

- Certo, mas...

- Confie em mim. – pedi.

- Eu confio.

- Ótimo – apertei um pouco mais sua mão, e levantei-me levando-a junto.

Começamos a caminhar, e por sorte, nós estávamos próximos do Caldeirão Furado, logo que entramos, vi Emily fazer uma careta.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou-me, com o cenho franzido.

- Você verá. – respondi, lançando-lhe um sorriso.

Fomos para a já conhecida parede, e peguei minha varinha, encostei-a nos específicos tijolos, e lentamente, a parede foi-se alternando e logo víamos a entrada do Beco Diagonal. Me virei para Emily, e vi que ela estava com o queixo caído, ri da sua expressão.

- Acredita em mim, agora? – perguntei-lhe, divertido.

Ela olhou-me com as grandes íris azuis extremamente esbugalhadas, e assentiu.

- Vamos, tem muita coisa ainda para ver. – disse-lhe, e puxei-a levemente por entre o beco.

Aos poucos, ela foi voltando ao normal, e observou tudo com curiosidade. Mostrei-lhe a loja da Madame Malkin e do Olivaras, expliquei-lhe sobre o Quadribol quando passamos na frente da loja de artigos, falei-lhe sobre o correio coruja, e, dentre todas as outras lojas, a que Emily mais se interessou, com toda certeza, foi a Floreios e Borrões. Ela implorou para que entrássemos, e se encantou com o tamanho da livraria, passando pelas estantes com os olhos brilhando. Quando passamos na frente do Gringotes, lhe expliquei como usávamos o dinheiro bruxo, deixei a loja dos meus tios por último, e quando entramos já fomos recepcionados por tio George.

- James, o filho do meu cunhado favorito! A que devo a honra da sua ilustre visita? – recepcionou-nos meu tio.

- Tio George, o meu pai é o seu único cunhado. – disse-lhe, risonho.

- Sim, eu sei, por isso é o favorito. – explicou-me como se eu tivesse dois anos e não soubesse que dois mais dois eram quatro.

- E eu estou mostrando o Beco para Emily. – lhe respondi, apontando com a cabeça, para Em que estava olhando para tudo com curiosidade. – E, bem, Em esse é o meu tio George, tio George essa é a Emily.

- Muito prazer. – recepcionou-o Emily, estendendo a mão.

- O prazer é meu, senhorita. – respondeu ele, segurando a mão dela.

Emily olhava tudo tentando entender como elas funcionavam, sem a eletricidade dos trouxas.

- James, como é que tudo está se sustentando no ar sem que nada os segure?

Meu tio ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- É magia, Em. – resumi.

- Ah. – ela fez um muxoxo. – Poxa! Queria ser bruxa também, olha só, a minha vida seria bilhões de vezes mais fácil!

Eu e tio George rimos.

- Não é engraçado. – ela falou, fingindo seriedade. – Estou extremamente frustrada, a vida é muito injusta.

- Chega de drama, Em. – disse-lhe, lhe beijando a mão, que segurava, fazendo-a corar. – Agora, temos que ir, antes que meu pai venha nos arrastar até em casa para lhe conhecer.

- E eu tenho que voltar a atender os clientes, antes que Angelina venha e arranque minha última orelha. – tio George, falou, sério.

Rimos, e nos despedimos, saindo da loja logo depois. Andamos pelo mesmo caminho, em direção ao Caldeirão Furado.

- Incrível como existe um mundo completamente diferente do que eu estou acostumada a viver. – Emily disse, subitamente. – É meio... chocante.

- Imagino que seja. – falei, virando o rosto para encará-la. – Espero não tê-la chocado muito, então.

- Não, imagina, Jay. – ela sorriu para mim. – Isso prova que você confia em mim.

- Claro que confio, e para provar irei lhe fazer uma pergunta.

Ela franziu o cenho, e parou de andar, andou até parar na minha frente.

- Como assim?

- Emily, eu gostaria de saber se você gostaria de ser a minha namorada.

Ela arregalou os olhos, e levou uma das mãos até a boca, surpresa.

- J-james, eu... – ela gaguejou.

- Tudo bem se não quiser. – disse-lhe, tentando parecer, indiferente. - Eu me precipitei, desculpe.

- Não! Não é isso, é claro que quero ser a sua namorada. É que você me pegou de surpresa, só isso. – ela falou rapidamente.

Sorri para ela, e beijei-lhe os lábios levemente.

- Que bom porque eu realmente não queria lhe apresentar para a minha família, como "minha amiga".

- E eu estava me consolando que seria mais constrangedor se eu não fosse sua namorada.

Nós rimos, e continuamos a andar de mãos dadas.

- Não se preocupe, a minha família é como qualquer outra. – tranqüilizei-a.

- O único detalhe é que são bruxos. – ela completou.

- Talvez.

- Como assim? Quer dizer que vocês são vampiros também?

- Não, bem, eu suponho que não, já que nunca vi nenhum de nós bebendo sangue.

- Certo, isso deixa o meu pescoço muito mais feliz.

Nós rimos, e continuamos a andar pelo Beco.

- Agora entendo porque algumas histórias suas não faziam tanto sentido.

- Desculpe-me por isso. – pedi-lhe. – É que eu não posso sair contando isso para todo mundo, entende? Nós temos que viver sigilosamente.

- Ah... Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com as antigas histórias de bruxos que eram queimados ou coisa parecida?

- Tem, sim.

Vez ou outra, enquanto caminhávamos, Emily perguntava-me alguma coisa sobre como vivíamos ou como algumas coisas aconteciam para nós. Já estava anoitecendo, quando entramos na rua de casa, caminhamos lentamente, e percebi que conforme íamos nos aproximando, Emily ficava mais quieta.

- Que foi? – perguntei-lhe, subitamente.

- Hã? – indagou, confusa.

- Você ficou quieta de repente...

- Ah, é que... er... Eu nunca fiz isso antes, sabe? Digo, eu já tive uns dois outros namorados, mas eu nunca fui apresentada para a família de nenhum deles. – explicou-se.

- Se servir de consolo, eu também nunca apresentei nenhuma das minhas namoradas antes.

Emily riu.

- É, talvez tenha me consolado um pouquinho.

Sorri, e beijei-lhe levemente nos lábios.

- Vamos. – encorajei-a, e a puxei subindo as escadas que davam para a minha casa.

Abri a porta, e entramos. Albus que estava sentado na sala levantou o olhar para mim.

- Ah, olá, James. – ele cumprimentou-me, e passou o olhar para Emily. – _Wow_.

- Mais respeito, e além do mais, não se esqueceu da Ana, esqueceu? – perguntei-lhe, com um sorriso malicioso.

Ele revirou os olhos, se levantou, e encaminhou-se até Emily, estendendo a mão para ela, depois.

- Albus Potter. – apresentou-se.

- Emily Simon. – ela aceitou a mão dele, e meu irmão depositou um beijo nas costas da mão dela.

Revirei os olhos.

- James, finalmente você escolheu bem, meu irmão! – exclamou Alvo.

- Albus, você é tão discreto... – ouvi a voz de Lily.

Ela apareceu na sala, e observou-nos, sorrindo quando os olhos bateram em Emily. _Por que eu a trouxe aqui mesmo?_

- Finalmente, terei a honra de conhecer aquela que roubou os pensamentos e o coração do meu irmão? – ela perguntou, marota.

Emily corou, e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Lily andou e parou próxima a nós, elas se apresentaram.

- Ouvi falar muito de você. – Emily comentou.

- Espero que bem. – ela olhou diretamente para mim, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- O que? Preocupada que seus podres espalhem, Lily? – provoquei-a.

- Há. – ela exclamou, com desdém. – Nada disso, _honey_, eu não tenho nada com que tenha que me preocupar, afinal, eu sou um anjinho.

- Anjinho meio demoníaco... – murmurou Alvo.

Assenti rindo, e olhei para Emily que observava-nos sorrindo.

- Eu sempre quis ter irmãos. – ela comentou.

- Pois seja feliz porque não os tem, não está perdendo nada. – disse Lily.

- Vamos, antes que esses doidos façam algo que você desista de ser a minha namorada. – disse-lhe, puxando-a para ver o resto da casa, e procurar meus pais.

- Oh! – Lily exclamou – O Jamesinho tá namorando!

Revirei os olhos de novo, e puxei Emily pela mão, de repente meu pai apareceu, descendo as escadas.

- Emily, esse é meu pai Harry Potter. – apresentei-lhe, quando meu pai havia terminado de descer os degraus.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

(James Sirius' POV)

Meu pai sorriu, olhando Emily atentamente, e depois desviou seu olhar rapidamente para mim, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Muito prazer, Sr. Potter – disse Em, sorrindo, e estendendo a mão. – Sou Emily Simon.

- O prazer é meu, Emily. – respondeu meu pai, apertando a mão dela. – Ouvi alguém falar muito de você...

- Pai! – repreendi-o.

- Eu não citei o seu nome, James. – ele disse, me olhando marotamente.

Olhei-o indignado, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa vi minha mãe descer as escadas rapidamente.

- Ah, que bom que já chegaram! – ela falou, e terminou de descer as escadas, parando a nossa frente. – Harry, por que não me avisou?

- Mas eu... – meu pai começou.

- Ah, deixe para lá! – mamãe interrompeu-o, sorrindo. – Você deve ser a Emily, muito prazer, querida, sou Gina Potter.

Emily se apresentou, e ambas apertaram-se as mãos. Mamãe logo foi para a cozinha terminar o jantar, e eu fui mostrar o resto da casa para a minha ruiva.

- E esse é o meu quarto. – falei, enquanto abria a porta.

- James, mesmo sendo bruxo,e portanto, possuir magia você não arruma o quarto? – ela perguntou-me, irônica.

Fiz uma careta, e ela riu. Entramos no quarto, e ela começou a ver os poucos porta-retratos que eu tinha no quarto.

- James, eu estou realmente ficando louca ou as fotos estão se mexendo? – ela olhou-me com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

- Elas estão se mexendo, Em.

- Ufa. – disse ela, sorrindo. – Onde é? – ela apontou uma foto, que eu havia tirado no meu primeiro ano, na frente do castelo.

- Em Hogwarts.

- A sua escola, certo?

- Exatamente. – respondi-lhe, e a abracei por traz.

- É lindo. – ela falou, admirada, pegando o porta-retratos e trazendo-o para mais perto. – Vocês, bruxos, são muito privilegiados por poderem estudar num lugar como esse. Olhe só isso! Parece que foi tirado de algum tipo de livro.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto Emily continuava a ver as fotos.

- Espero que você não tenha se arrependido de ter confiado em mim. – eu disse, de repente.

Ela se desvencilhou do meu abraço, e virou-se para encarar-me nos olhos.

- Nunca, James. – ela respondeu-me colocando as mãos no meu rosto, e mantendo o olhar fixo no meu – É simplesmente maravilhoso parar e pensar que você está me mostrando um mundo no qual eu não deveria saber da existência, e que você fez isso mesmo sabendo que não poderia, mas quis mesmo assim fazê-lo porque não queria mentir para mim. Eu nunca me arrependerei de confiar em você, James, nunca. – ela terminou com os olhos ligeiramente marejados, e inclinou a cabeça vagarosamente, tocando com os lábios nos meio hesitante.

As mãos dela desceram do meu rosto, e foram para a minha nuca, onde ela prendia alguns fios do meu cabelo entre os dedos frios, enquanto eu a enlaçava pela cintura puxando-a para mais perto, tornando o beijo mais apaixonado. Separamo-nos, e ainda de olhos fechados, encostei minha testa na dela.

- Eu nunca acreditei em amor a primeira vista. – ela murmurou. – Mas você me fez repensar nesse "nunca".

Abri os olhos, e mergulhei no azul límpido dos olhos dela, sentindo um calor espalhar-se pelo meu corpo, a partir do meu coração, ao constatar o amor que ali estava refletido. Nós ficamos mais alguns minutos no andar de cima, e quando eu terminei de mostrar a ela toda a casa, nós descemos e nos reunimos com o resto da minha família. Depois minha mãe apareceu e anunciou que o jantar estava pronto, nós fomos até a sala de jantar, e começamos a comer. Tudo passou normalmente, nós conversamos, ora ou outra alguém fazia alguma pergunta sobre o mundo trouxa a Emily, ou Em esclarecia alguma dúvida sobre como vivíamos que ainda não havia sido respondida. Eram quase nove e meia da noite, quando Emily disse que teria que ir embora.

- Muito obrigada por tudo, Sr. e Sra. Potter. – agradeceu Em, quando ela estava se despedindo. – Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-los, e a vocês também, Lily e Albus.

- Igualmente. – respondeu Albus, com um sorriso maroto, no que Lily deu um tapa no seu braço – Ai, Lily!

- Bem feito. – ela disse, sorrindo feliz. – E apareça mais vezes, Emily, eu realmente quero ficar por dentro do mundo trouxa!

Emily riu, e depois de mais algumas palavras, nós saímos porta a fora, caminhando lentamente pelo caminho que Emily dizia ser o de sua casa.

- Nós até que não moramos tão longe assim. – eu comentei. – Estranho nunca termos nos encontrado antes.

- Eu me mudei para cá no começo do ano passado, talvez seja por isso.

- É, talvez. – concordei.

Nós caminhávamos de mãos dadas por entre as calçadas vazias de Londres, ora ou outra passava algum carro na rua, ou alguma pessoa passava por nós.

- Está uma noite bonita, hoje. – Emily disse, interrompendo o silêncio. – Eu, particularmente, gosto de ficar horas na janela do meu quarto admirando o céu, em noites como essa. – Ela riu, e me perguntou: – Muito romantismo?

- Não. – eu disse, e ela ergue as sobrancelhas. – Um pouco, talvez?

Emily gargalhou.

- É, um pouco... – ela repetiu. – Hum... Acabo de ter uma ideia interessante, sabe?

Olhei-a, divertido, e a vi olhando para o céu, distraída.

- E qual seria ela? – perguntei-lhe.

- Como hoje você me mostrou afundo o seu mundo, agora será a minha vez, o que acha? – ela abaixou seu olhar, e fixou os olhos em mim, sorrindo.

- Ótima ideia.

- Preciso saber em que lugares você já esteve... Hum... Shopping?

- Já, minha tia é nascida trouxa, e ela já, praticamente, nos arrastou até lá. – ela riu.

- Hum... _London Eye_?

- Já, quando eu era criança, mas já.

- Ah, então não tem graça! – ela exclamou, teatralmente frustrada. – _Big Ben_?

- Não, já passei por lá várias vezes, mas nunca parei para olhar.

- Não creio, James Potter! Você mora em Londres durante toda a sua vida e nunca foi ao _Big Ben_?

- Bem... não.

- Então, está combinado, amanhã nós iremos lá, e eu levarei uma máquina fotográfica "trouxa" – ela fez aspas no ar.

- E depois nós podíamos jantar em um restaurante... – comecei.

- É trouxa? – ela me interrompeu.

- Não.

- Então, está vetado. Amanhã será o seu dia como trouxa, Jay, prepare-se.

- Sim, senhorita. – bati continência, e ela riu.

- Posso escolher o restaurante, então?

- Claro.

Combinamos mais algumas coisas, e logo chegamos na casa de Emily. Aparentemente, a casa não era muito grande, mas era charmosa, toda branca com detalhes em azul claro aqui e ali, deixando-a com um ar angelical, muito parecida com Emily, constatei.

- Está entregue, Srta. Simon. – disse-lhe, formalmente.

- Muito obrigada pela companhia, Sr. Potter. – respondeu-me, segurando uma saia imaginária, e fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

- Desejo-lhe uma ótima noite, Senhorita. - peguei uma de suas mãos e depositei um beijo nela.

Ela riu, e com a mão que eu ainda segurava puxou-me levemente, andando ao mesmo tempo até mim. Soltou sua mão da minha, e levou-a até meu rosto, afagando-o, ela aproximou-se um pouco mais e roçou os lábios nos meus, antes de dar-me um breve beijo.

- Boa noite, James. – ela desejou, e afastou-se, subindo as escadas até a porta da entrada.

A segui com o olhar até vê-la acenar e fechar a porta, sorrindo bobamente girei nos calcanhares e segui meu caminho de volta para casa, mais rápido do que imaginara que poderia durar o percurso cheguei em casa, encontrando meu pai e Lily na sala, o primeiro olhando minha irmã que lia distraída uma revista, sem realmente parecer estar lendo algo. Quando meu pai notou a minha chegada, sorriu.

- Estávamos apenas o esperando. – disse ele.

- Eu, não. – contradisse Lily, sem tirar os olhos da revista.

Eu e meu pai rimos, e Lily revirou os olhos. Desejei-lhes boa noite, e subi, disse o mesmo a minha mãe e Albus, e fui para o meu quarto. Após um longo banho, vesti-me para dormir, e me deitei pensando no quanto de coisas que havia acontecido hoje. Podia ter certeza de que aquele fora um dos dias mais longos da minha vida, mas podia afirmar com a mesma certeza que fora um dos mais felizes, também.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Desculpem-me o atraso! Eu me esqueci completamente de postar ontem, mas aqui está. Espero que estejam gostando da fic e muito obrigada pelas reviews, vocês são uns fofos! Lys x **


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

(James Sirius' POV)

- É incrível, não? – eu ouvi Emily perguntar, enquanto eu olhava assombrado para o relógio imenso que se estendia a minha frente.

Olhei-a, e a vi sorrindo encantada. Eu admirava a capacidade de Emily se encantar com tudo, não importando o quão insignificante ou esplendido seja.

- É... incrível. – concordei, ainda olhando-a.

Ela virou o rosto para me encarar, ainda sorrindo, e apertou a minha mão levemente.

- Que bom que gostou. – ela disse. – Agora pode se considerar um legitimo londrino.

Fiz uma careta, e ela começou a rir.

- Ah, James... – ela suspirou, e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro. – O que vamos fazer agora? Pode ser bem impressionante e tal, mas ficar horas encarando o relógio é meio estranho, concorda?

- Sim, um pouco. - eu ri.

- Eu tive uma ideia... – ela começou. – Mas, não.

- Diga. – ela levantou a cabeça do meu ombro e começamos a andar, na direção contrária a do _Big Ben_.

- É que como você me mostrou tantas coisas sobre você ontem, eu pensei que hoje eu poderia mostrar mais um pouco de mim... entende? Mas eu não tenho nada tão grandioso para lhe contar.

- Ótima ideia. – eu disse, e ela me olhou descrente – Verdade.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. – eu disse, beijando-lhe a bochecha.

- Ah, aí não. – ela resmungou.

Virei rapidamente, surpreendendo-a, e a beijei. Ela suspirou enquanto nos beijávamos, e logo após nos separarmos ela sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Bem melhor, não?

Nós rimos, e continuamos a andar. Passamos por vários lugares trouxas, onde apenas observávamos, íamos calmamente embrenhando-nos pelas ruas de Londres, onde apenas ela sabia o caminho para onde estávamos seguindo.

- Verdade? Eu nunca havia lhe perguntado isso, não? – perguntei-lhe após ela dizer que os pais dela moravam nos Estados Unidos desde o ano passado e ela se recusara a mudar antes de terminar de estudar, e ir para a universidade.

- É, e eu realmente esqueci-me de comentar. – ela falou, com um quê de desculpas na voz. – Eu moro com a minha prima Bonnie desde o começo do ano passado... Ela é legal.

Continuamos nossa caminhada, até sabe-se lá onde, e aos poucos reconheci que tomávamos o mesmo caminho que fizera ontem à noite quando levei Emily para casa. Chegamos a frente da casa dela, e subimos os degraus até a porta, Emily a abriu, e nós entramos num pequeno aposento onde se localizava a sala de estar.

- Sinta-se a vontade. – ela disse, me olhando enquanto eu observava tudo minuciosamente, afinal, eu nunca estivera numa casa inteiramente trouxa antes.

Após alguns instantes, Emily segurou minha mão novamente, e começou a me puxar casa adentro, mostrando-me onde era tudo.

- Aqui é a cozinha... E logo...

- O que é isso? – perguntei, enquanto aproximava-me do objeto estranho, que refletia a minha imagem. Seria um espelho? Mas para que um espelho teria uma porta e números ao lado? Ou por que _raios_ estaria na cozinha?

- É um microondas, Jay. – ela respondeu, risonha.

- Oh! – exclamei. – E o que seria?

Ela deu uma risadinha, e aproximou-se de mim e do micro-alguma-coisa. Puxou a portinha que tinha na frente, no que deu para ver que dentro havia uma espécie de bandeja e uma luzinha estranha que acendia quando você abria a tal porta.

- Serve para preparar comida. – ela resumiu. – Tanto para aquecê-la, quanto para fazê-la.

- Ah, sim. – eu assenti. – Que criatividade!

- Nós não temos como tudo simplesmente ficar quente ou pronto de uma hora para a outra! Temos que arranjar outros métodos...

Nós rimos, e ela continuou a me mostrar o resto da casa, até que chegamos à única sala em que ela não dera atenção quando passamos pela primeira vez. Ela abriu a porta, e quando entrei na sala, logo vi um piano de calda – exatamente como ela havia descrito que seria, em uma das vezes que estávamos caminhando em algum parque – preto e reluzente.

- E aqui a minha parte favorita da casa. – ela falou, sorrindo.

- Então, enfim estou conhecendo o tão falado piano... – eu comentei, brincando.

- É... – ela corou.

- Mostre-me, então. – ela olhou-me interrogativa. – Você tocando.

- Ah, n-não... é que... – ela gaguejou e corou mais ainda.

- Por favor.

Ela negou com a cabeça, e eu encarei fixamente seus olhos.

- Por favor.

Ela sorriu torto e caminhou até o piano, sentou-se no banquinho à frente e indicou que eu fizesse o mesmo. Sentei-me ao seu lado, e ela abriu o tampo que cobriam as teclas.

- Eu ainda não terminei de compor essa música, e não tenho certeza que está boa... Eu nunca a mostrei a ninguém para saber.

Ela tamborilou os dedos nas teclas brancas por alguns segundos, até que começou a tocar nas teclas rápida e graciosamente. De repente, a voz dela juntou-se com a melodia, e ela começou a cantar:

-** Can you feel me?**

(Você pode me sentir?)

**When I think about you**

(Quando eu penso em você)

**With every breath I take**

(Com cada respiração)

**Every minute**

(A cada minuto)

**No matter what I do**

(Não importa o que eu faça)

**My world is an empty place**

(Meu mundo é um lugar vazio)

**Like I've been wondering desert**

(Como se eu estivesse no deserto)

**For a thousand days**

(Por mil dias)

**Don't know if it's a mirage**

(Não sei se a uma miragem)

**But I always see your face, baby**

(Mas eu sempre vejo o seu rosto, baby)

De repente, ela se interrompeu, e continuou apenas tocando no piano, rindo.

- O que foi? – perguntei, com o cenho franzido.

Ela balançou a cabeça, em sinal de negação, ainda com um riso nos lábios.

- Eu ainda não escrevi o resto da letra... – ela explicou. – E, eu acho que, nunca foi tão difícil de terminar.

- E por que você acha isso?

- Estou completamente sem criatividade.

Ela continuou a tocar a melodia, após um tempo, às notas foram se tornando mais lentas e então Emily descansou as mãos sobre as teclas.

- Linda. – disse, segurando suas mãos entre as minhas.

- O quê, eu ou a música? – ela perguntou, irônica.

- As duas. – sorri e lhe dei um selinho.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, depois que nós nos separamos, e virou-se para olhar o piano, ainda com a mão entre as minhas.

- Eu comecei a escrever essa música alguns dias depois de ter conhecido você. – ela disse, meio baixo. – Você já povoava a minha mente por mais tempo do que eu poderia suportar sem ao menos saber direito quem você era.

- Digamos que passei pelo mesmo... Mas eu não escrevi uma música sobre isso.

Ela riu.

- Deve ser algum tipo de mania minha, eu me lembro de escrever músicas sobre o que sinto desde que eu me entendo por gente. – ela fez uma careta. – Certo, o que quer fazer agora?

- Eu não sei, a dona da casa é você, Srta. Simon. – eu disse, cordialmente.

Continuamos por alguns minutos naquela sala, enquanto Em tentava inutilmente me ensinar a tocar alguma coisa no piano. Já era final de tarde quando ela desistiu de tentar colocar algum "dó" na minha cabeça, e nós decidimos ir procurar algum lugar para jantar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Repetindo: eu escrevi essa fic quando era menor. Então, sim, a música acima é A Year Without Rain da Selena Gomez. Oh, Merlin, por que eu decidi publicar isso mesmo? lol, obrigada pelos comentários, seus lindos. Lys x **


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

(James Sirius' POV)

Era uma bela tarde de sábado, eu e Emily estávamos sentados em baixo de uma grande árvore, ela com a cabeça apoiada no meu peito, e eu encostado no tronco da árvore. Já estávamos no meio de Julho, e há alguns dias havíamos feito duas semanas de namoro, cada dia parecia ser melhor do que o outro, enquanto estávamos juntos. Tornara-se comum me ver entrado em casa, no começo da noite, estourando de felicidade, ou como Lily dizia "com cara de bobo alegre".

- No que está pensando? – Emily interrompeu os meus pensamentos, levantando a cabeça para me encarar.

- Em como estou feliz com você. – a respondi, e ela sorriu.

- Eu já disse que você é muito fofo?

Eu ri.

- Creio que sim.

Ela sorriu, novamente, e voltou a olhar para frente. Fiquei mexendo no cabelo dela, observando os fios ruivos deslizarem por entre os meus dedos. Passado algum tempo, ela suspirou.

- Eu não quero que esse verão acabe. – ela murmurou.

Franzi o cenho.

- Por que, não? – perguntei, confuso.

- Jay, depois que as férias acabarem, você vai para o seu último ano em Hogwarts, e eu irei para o meu último ano no colegial. – ela virou-se para mim e explicou. – Nós não iremos nos ver.

Não a respondi. Eu não havia pensado nisso ainda, não havia nem ao menos passado a possibilidade na minha mente... Emily não é bruxa... Ela não irá para Hogwarts comigo, e nós não poderíamos nos ver, além de qualquer tipo de comunicação seja diferente, e portanto, impossível.

- Você não havia pensado nisso ainda, não é? – ela deduziu.

- Não. – respondi. – Eu não havia nem cogitado a ideia.

- Eu também, não... até agora. – os olhos dela marejaram levemente. – Eu não quero que acabe, James.

Uma única lágrima caiu de seus olhos lentamente, Emily fez menção de limpá-la, e eu a impedi. Tirei-lhe os óculos do rosto, e beijei suas pálpebras, fazendo com que mais lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos quando ela as abriu. Ela pousou uma das mãos no meu rosto, e com o polegar começou a fazer movimentos circulares na minha bochecha. Fechei os olhos, e senti os lábios dela sobre os meus, beijando-me levemente, quando ela começou a se afastar, puxei-a pela nuca para um beijo diferente de qualquer outro. Nele havia saudade – saudade na qual ainda nem havíamos sentido, mas que já receávamos em sentir.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou, quando nos separamos.

Abri os olhos rapidamente, e fixei-os nas íris azuis dela, não mais marejadas, apenas um tanto quanto assustadas, agora.

- M-me desculpe! – ela murmurou, e começou a se afastar.

Mais uma vez, eu a impedi, e a fiz me encarar.

- Está se desculpando pelo que? – perguntei, baixinho, ainda encarando-a nos olhos fixamente. – Eu também te amo, Em. Pode ser estranho, ou precipitado, mas é verdade.

Ela corou.

- Precipitado? Nós praticamente nos apaixonamos do nada, James! – ela falou, risonha – Se pensarmos bem foi um tanto estranho, não? Nós nos esbarramos naquele dia, depois de alguns dias de novo e conversamos, depois começamos a nos conhecer, e agora estamos namorando.

Nós rimos, e ela voltou a se encostar no meu peito, enquanto brincava com uma das minhas mãos. Ela estava entretida com os meus dedos, quando começou a cantarolar, depois de uns instantes, percebi que era a música que ela havia me mostrado no dia em fui na casa dela.

- Conseguiu terminá-la? – perguntei, referindo-me a música.

- Não. – ela suspirou. – Talvez um dia eu consiga terminar.

- Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir.

- Espero que esteja certo.

De repente Emily começou a se levantar.

- Vamos, Jay. Eu te disse que assistiríamos um filme trouxa hoje, e eu costumo cumprir com a minha palavra. – ela disse, brincando.

- Sim, Srta. Simon. – disse, sério.

Caminhamos até a calçada e logo achamos o carro de Emily – dessa vez ela insistira em mudar um pouco a locação, e como era longe, resolvemos vir de carro – nós entramos, e ela deu a partida. Eu sempre gostei de andar de carro, nós – minha família e eu – o usávamos apenas quando precisávamos ir a lugares trouxas ou coisas parecidas, então, não era muito freqüente.

Emily ligou o som, e uma música lenta instalou-se por tudo, logo ela começou a cantarolar junto com a cantora. Depois de um tempo, nós chegamos na casa dela, e ela estacionou o carro. Rapidamente, já estávamos lá dentro.

- Então, que filme nós vamos ver? – perguntei-lhe, enquanto ela deixava a bolsa em cima de uma pequena estante.

- Eu não faço à mínima ideia. – Em respondeu, simplesmente, risonha.

- Maravilha. – eu disse, e ela riu.

- Agora vamos nos preocupar com algo mais importante... A pipoca.

- Certo.

Ela me puxou até a cozinha, chegando lá, pegou um pote, e um pacote de pipoca, depois abriu o micro... microon... micro-alguma-coisa (N/A: microondas), e o ligou.

- Uuuuh! – eu exclamei, encarando fixamente o troço que ficava rodando e de vez em quando um "póp" engraçado.

- O que você está fazendo? – ouvi Emily me perguntar, parando ao meu lado e olhando para a mesma direção que eu.

- Nada. – respondi, rapidamente, e comecei a olhar outra coisa, ou melhor, alguém.

Emily deve ter percebido o meu olhar, porque ela o retribuiu, e corou ligeiramente. Quando eu fiz menção de dar um passo, um barulho estranho e cheio de "pí-pí-pí" nos sobressaltou, e ela correu para tirar a pipoca do microondas e colocar no pote.

- Prontinho. – ela disse, pegando uma pipoca colocando na boca. – Vamos escolher o filme?

- Claro. – fiz um gesto para que ela fosse à frente e nós nos dirigimos até a sala, onde havia a televisão e todos os "equipamentos" necessários para assistir o filme.

Emily deixou a pipoca na mesa de centro, e olhou pensativa, para a televisão.

- Tem um filme, que eu realmente gosto... Mas eu não sei se você gostaria... Talvez seja muito "meloso" – ela disse, e fez aspas no ar.

- Tanto faz para mim, pode escolher a vontade.

- Certo, então. – ela sorriu. – Vamos lá pegá-lo.

Nós subimos as escadas até o quarto dela, aparentemente, eu nunca havia entrado lá, realmente, só havia passado por ele, ou o visto por fora, porque sempre que eu vinha na casa da Emily, nós ficávamos ou na sala do piano, ou na sala de estar. O quarto era pintado de lilás e branco, haviam algumas prateleiras com vários livros, e em cima da escrivaninha tinha aquele troço, o tal de computador – cujo a Lily vive pedindo para ela, sabe-se lá para que, já que em casa não tem eletricidade, mas tudo bem. Emily foi em direção a um armarinho na escrivaninha, agachou-se, e começou a procurar o DVD.

- Quer ajuda para procurar? – perguntei-lhe, depois de um tempo.

- Não, eu já o acho, obrigada, Jay. Eu o assisti por esses dias, tem que estar por aqui... AHÁ! – ela exclamou, e levantou uma caixinha retangular, com os dizeres "A Última Música".

Ela se levantou, e sorriu para mim.

- Você promete que não rir se eu começar a chorar durante o filme? – ela me perguntou, receosa.

- Hã, prometo. – eu respondi.

- Ótimo, vamos?

Assenti, ela atravessou o quarto e chegou ao meu lado. Nós sorrimos um para o outro, e eu a enlacei pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto, e a abracei. Ela ficou surpresa por alguns instantes, mas depois me abraçou de volta. Fechei os olhos, e enterrei o rosto nos cabelos dela, ficamos um tempo assim, só abraçados, sem palavras, sem explicação. Quando nos separamos, lhe beijei a testa, e ela suspirou. Nós descemos e ela colocou o DVD para nós assistirmos, era um filme romântico, e como ela havia dito antes, um tanto "meloso", além de ela ter chorado no final como dissera que poderia acontecer.

- Amanhã eu vou à casa dos meus avós, como em todos os domingos. E eu estava pensando... Você não quer ir comigo? – perguntei-lhe, depois que o filme já havia acabado, e eu estava com a cabeça deitada nas pernas dela.

- James, a sua família é enorme.

- E...?

- E que eu sou trouxa.

- Isso não tem na a ver, Emily.

- Mas eu acho melhor não, James. Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, então.

- Vai ficar chateado comigo?

- Não, era apenas uma ideia, Em.

Ela sorriu, e diminuiu a distância entre nós, dando-me um beijo rápido.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

(James Sirius' POV)

O fim das férias de verão estava próximo, e a ida ao Beco Diagonal fora um pouco adiantada, já que Emily pediu para que eu a levasse junto comigo. Nós passeamos novamente pelas ruas tortuosas e já tão caminhadas por todos os bruxos, e era encantador quando Em descobria algo novo sobre nós e seus olhos brilhavam de incredulidade, ou surpresa.

Tirando os domingos, o resto dos dias da semana – sem exceção – nós passávamos juntos. Íamos a todos os lugares que nos lembrávamos de não ter ido ainda, e quando faltava opção, nós repetíamos. Mas não importava o lugar onde estávamos, e sim, se estávamos na presença um do outro, porque eu garanto que qualquer um desses lugares seriam monótonos e chatos se Emily não estivesse comigo, para alegar até mesmo a mais fria e triste das tardes – não que isso fosse acontecer, claro, estamos no verão.

Noite ou outra, meus pais convidavam Emily para jantar lá em casa, e nós passávamos uma boa parte do tempo comparando o modo de vida dos trouxas com o dos bruxos. A maioria dos meus tios e tias já haviam conhecido-a, senão fosse apenas por nome, conheciam durante as "excursões" ao mundo mágico.

* * *

><p>Era tarde de 31 de Outubro, eu e Emily estávamos na casa dela novamente, sentados no sofazinho da sala do piano, ela com a cabeça nas minhas pernas, enquanto eu acariciava os cabelos dela. Estava tudo muito silencioso, um sentimento nostálgico tomava conta do lugar, e eu sentia um aperto no coração sempre que pensava que amanhã teria que voltar para Hogwarts. Emily que fitava o piano com tédio, de repente, fixou os olhos em mim, e colocou uma das mãos na minha bochecha.<p>

- Eu queria que esse dia não acabasse. – ela murmurou. – Queria que o tempo parasse, e que nós pudéssemos aproveitar cada segundo que temos na presença um do outro... Mas me parece que o relógio não está colaborando.

Ela sorriu, fracamente.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta. – murmurei, de volta.

- Eu também, muita.

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e nós continuamos a nos fitar, gravando cada detalhe que não estivesse decorado na mente, e lentamente, estávamos a poucos centímetros de distância um do outro, nossos narizes se tocavam, e ainda mantínhamos o contato visual, quando bruscamente fechei os olhos e capturei seus lábios com os meus. Nos beijamos com desespero, sentindo a realidade de que teríamos de nos separar, cada vez maior e mais intensa, querendo amenizar a dor que sentíamos no coração, eu sentia as lagrimas dela molharem o meu próprio rosto. Separamo-nos, e Emily deixou escapar um soluço, fazendo-me abrir os olhos.

- Eu te amo, James. – ela sussurrou, como da primeira vez. – Eu não quero ter que te deixar e sequer correr o risco de te perder.

- Você não vai me perder, Em. Eu também te amo.

Ela jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, e nós nos abraçamos fortemente.

- Our love is like a song… You can't forget it at all. I won't forget it, so please don't forget us. – ela cantou, baixinho.

- Nunca. – sussurrei de volta.

Ficamos mais um tempo, apenas aproveitando os últimos minutos juntos, e no começo da noite a Bonnie, a prima de Emily, chegou.

- Oh, eu sabia que vocês estariam aqui. – ela falou, da soleira da porta. – Olá, James.

- Oi, Bonnie. – cumprimentei-a.

Ela era completamente diferente de Emily, em aparência, os cabelos eram lisos, e castanhos, como os olhos, além de ser alta.

- Bom, só vim avisar que eu cheguei... Qualquer coisa, estou lá em baixo. – ela falou, sorrindo, e saiu logo em seguida.

Emily acompanhou-a com o olhar, e depois voltou a fixar os olhos em mim.

- Já está tarde. – falei.

- É. – ela concordou, simplesmente, levantando-se.

Levantei-me também, e de mãos dadas fomos até a porta, no andar de baixo. Despedi-me de Bonnie, e fomos para fora da casa. A porta bateu silenciosamente atrás de Emily, e um silêncio estalou-se entre nós.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. – ela falou.

Lancei-lhe um sorriso torto.

- Somos dois. – eu disse, e nós rimos fracamente.

- Ahn... tchau, Jay. – ela murmurou. – Bom ano em Hogwarts.

- Para você também, Em. Espero que você consiga terminar a música.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada, capitão. – Emily disse, referindo-se ao meu titulo de capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória deste ano, que eu havia contado-lhe há poucos dias.

E nós nos beijamos pela última vez.

* * *

><p>A estação estava apinhada de gente, como em todos os anos, e demorou um pouco para encontrar meus amigos, Oliver e Olivia – cujos, eram irmãos gêmeos - e Liam, despedi-me de meus pais, e entrei no compartimento onde os havia visto.<p>

- Hey, James! – exclamaram Oliver e Olivia, em uníssono.

- Ensaiaram isso? – perguntei-lhes, rindo, enquanto colocava meu malão num canto.

- Você ri, porque não teve que escutar os ensaios. – disse Liam, emburrado.

- Certo, então.

Sentei-me ao lado de Liam, e encarei as pessoas pela janela. Eu nunca estivera tão desanimado para voltar para Hogwarts, chegava a ser estranho não estar feliz em voltar para o lugar onde eu e tantas outras pessoas considerávamos como um segundo lar. Gostaria de poder trazer Emily comigo, era como se eu conseguisse imaginar como ela ficaria ao encarar o castelo pela primeira vez.

- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, DÁ PARA ME ESCUTAR OU ESTÁ DIFÍCIL? – despertou-me Olivia, após um tempo.

Olhei-a, inexpressivo.

- O que você estava dizendo? – perguntei-lhe.

- _Eu estava dizendo_ que você andou sumido nas férias.

- Ah, sim.

- Não irá nos dizer onde estava?

Olhei para a janela rapidamente, grandes campos passavam rapidamente por nós, o trem já conseguira velocidade, e a estação deveria estar a quilômetros de distância.

- Por aí, com a Emily. – respondi, depois de uns instantes.

- Quem? – perguntaram os três.

- Emily, minha namorada.

Um grande "O" formou-se na cara de Olivia, em outra situação, eu teria rido.

- James, você não consegue ficar sozinho, não é? – ela me perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você ainda pergunta? – Oliver olhou-a como se ela fosse um ET.

- Besta.

- Eu? Besta?

- É, você!

- Você que fez a pergunta mais idiota já feita em toda a história da humanidade!

- Ah, Oliver, vá se danar.

- Opa...!

- CHEGA! – explodiu Liam. – Vocês. Têm. Dezessete. Anos. Já passou da hora de ficarem brigando desse jeito, ok?

- Uau. – Olivia olhou-o dramaticamente. – Você pareceu nossa mãe agora, Liam. Eu até me assustei.

Liam revirou os olhos, enquanto Olivia e Oliver explodiam em risadas. A viagem transcorreu assim, em meio às brigas dos irmãos, e das histórias de Liam, nós chegamos a Hogwarts.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui. – a tradicional voz de Hagrid fez-se presente.

O meio-gigante já estava diferente de quando eu estava no meu primeiro ano, haviam mais cabelos brancos espalhados pela sua barba e cabelo.

- Olá, Hagrid. – cumprimentei-o.

- Bem vindo de volta, James! – ele respondeu, entusiasmado como sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hey! Estou postando os dois capítulos hoje porque vou viajar e não poderei postar na segunda e na quarta! Obrigada pelas reviews! Lys x**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

(Emily's POV)

Eu andava distraidamente pelos corredores, encarava o chão com tédio, a última aula acabara de acabar, e Nicole – minha melhor amiga - tagarelava ao meu lado. Já se passara um mês desde o inicio das aulas, logo fazia um mês que eu não via James. A saudade era dilaceradora, principalmente quando estava junto ao piano, encarando as teclas com nostalgia, mesmo que doesse, eu vivia lá, porque tudo me lembrava ele.

- Emily, você escutou alguma palavra do que eu disse? – Nicole me perguntou, indignada, despertando-me dos meus devaneios.

- Desculpa, Nicole. – pedi-lhe. – O que você estava dizendo?

- Emily, o que está acontecendo com você? Você está o tempo inteiro distraída, não sai mais de casa depois da escola, está o tempo inteiro enfurnada naquele piano...!

- Eu já disse que não é nada, Nicole.

- Certo, você não confia em mim. – ela começou a se afastar rapidamente.

- Não! – exclamei, começando a segui-la. – Não é isso...

- Então, o que é? – ela me perguntou, nós já estávamos fora do prédio da escola, a grande escadaria estava a nossa frente.

- Você _sabe_.

- Mas, você disse que ele não era nada de mais! – ela argumentou. Certo, eu havia dito isso, porque se eu falasse a verdade teria que fazer um relatório completo sobre tudo o que havia vivido com James, e eu não queria fazer isso.

- Pois eu menti. Porque ele é tudo de mais! É tudo o que eu penso, e eu o amo, Nicole.

- Uau. – ela disse, simplesmente. – Sério?

- Sim. – respondi, começando a descer as escadas, ela me seguiu.

- E como ele é? – ela me perguntou. – Tem que ser muito lindo para você se apaixonar assim!

- Nicole! Nem comece, nem comece...

- Mas Emy, me fala!

- Não.

- Por favor?

- Não?

- Por favorzinho? – ela me olhou com cara de abandono.

- Se eu contar você para de fazer isso em público?

- Paro.

Nós fomos de carro até a casa dela, falando apenas sobe meu relacionamento com James – tirando o fato de ele ser bruxo, claro -, no que Nicole apelidou como: "típico namoro de verão", emocionante, não?

- _Own_! – exclamou ela. – Que fofos vocês dois! Por que eu não esbarro num cara desses?

Eu ri, e logo estacionei o carro na casa dela.

- Eu quero saber mais depois, Emy! – ela quase ordenou. – Bem, tchauzinho. E obrigada pela carona!

Ela saiu do carro, e eu fui para minha casa. Quando cheguei nela, deixei minhas coisas no quarto, e fui para a sala do piano. Toquei o inicio da música que havia composto para James, e de repente, o resto da letra apareceu na minha mente, na qual comecei a tocá-la e cantá-la como se sempre a tivesse sabido.

* * *

><p>(James Sirius' POV)<p>

As férias de Natal estavam quase chegando, e com isso a alegria de pode rever Emily tomou conta de mim, até o momento em que a coruja de meus pais, Edwiges II (N/A: *vergonha* não resisti! Eu gostava tanto da Edwiges!), deixou-me a carta deles no meu colo durante o café da manhã, acompanhado com uma outra, com a caprichosa letra de Emily:

_James,_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você._

_Eu sinto muito em dizer, mas eu irei passar o Natal com os meus pais nos Estados Unidos, e eu receio que não voltarei a tempo de te ver. Eu realmente sinto muito._

_Estou com muitas saudades,_

_Eu te amo,_

_Emily._

_PS: Eu consegui terminar a música, espero poder mostrá-la a você o quanto antes!_

As palavras dela atingiram-me como um balde de água fria, e toda a alegria que havia sentido dissipou-se como se nunca houvesse existido.

O Natal chegou rapidamente, e como tradicionalmente fazíamos, o passamos na casa dos meus avós, Molly e Arthur, com todo o resto da família, assim como no Ano Novo. Logo estávamos de volta a Hogwarts, e os NIEM's estavam cada vez mais próximos. Eu me dividia entre os estudos e o Quadribol, e nada mais, era até estranho para o resto dos alunos que me conheciam, não me verem em nenhuma confusão desde o começo do ano, ou não estar namorando com ninguém – fato no qual algumas garotas, e Claire era uma delas, aproveitavam para encurralar-me em algum corredor e dizer que eu era tudo na vida delas, e que não mediriam esforços para me namorarem.

Os dias passavam numa rapidez incrível, os NIEM's passaram deixando uma sensação de alivio em todos os alunos do sétimo ano, enquanto uma tristeza invadia-nos ao pensar que a cada dia estávamos nos aproximando em dizer adeus a Hogwarts. A formatura já tinha data marcada, seria no fim da tarde do dia em que os outros alunos voltariam para casa no final do ano letivo. As roupas já haviam sido escolhidas, e os convites enviados, tudo estava devidamente pronto e arrumado.

* * *

><p>(Emily's POV)<p>

Era um sábado ensolarado, o começo de um novo verão era nítido, o que me alegrava em saber que logo estaria fora da escola, e poderia ver James novamente. Estava pensando nisso, quando ouvi a campainha tocar, fui até a porta e a abri.

- Sra. Potter? – perguntei, incrédula, ao encarar a mulher a minha frente.

- Olá, Emily. – recepcionou-me ela. – Me desculpe por aparecer assim de repente.

- Não, está tudo bem! Entre... – deixei-a entrar, e fomos até a sala de estar, sentando-nos no sofá.

- Emily, eu queria lhe pedir um favor, se não for de mais.

- Um favor?

- Sim, é mais um pedido do que um favor, de qualquer maneira.

- Pode dizer, farei o possível para lhe ajudar, Sra. Potter.

- Certo, é sobre o James... – ela começou, e explicou-me o que queria. – Será que você poderia...?

- Claro que sim! Seria um prazer.

- Obrigada, querida. – ela agradeceu, e me deu um abraço. – Passarei para lhe buscar, certo?

Assenti, e a acompanhei até a porta. Ao contrario do que imaginara, até que gostara do que Ginny havia me pedido.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

(James Sirius' POV)

A formatura chegara, eu estava vestindo um terno bruxo com a gravata nas cores vermelha e amarela, e um sobretudo preto por cima. Estávamos apenas esperando todos se sentarem, para começar a cerimônia. Assim que começou a diretora McGonagall fez um breve discurso sobre era gratificante ter mais um grupo de alunos formando-se na escola, e em como ela estava contente por ter tido a honra de formar-nos. Assim que ela terminou, o professor Longbottom começou a chamar aluno por aluno de cada casa para pegar o diploma. Ele começara a chamar pela ordem alfabética das casas, iniciando com Corvinal e em seguida Grifinória.

- Potter, James. – ele chamou.

Levantei-me, e ouvi as palmas dos convidados, além dos assobios e exclamações da minha família, acenei para eles e voltei para o meu lugar. Os outros alunos foram chamados, e ao final os oradores escolhidos pelos alunos foram à frente e falaram "as últimas palavras como estudantes" como titulara a diretora. Os familiares e os convidados aplaudiram a todos e rapidamente os alunos desceram do palco - que havia sido montado para a cerimônia - e iam encontrar-se com os conhecidos, comigo não fora diferente. A primeira a me abraçar fora minha mãe, que chorava compulsivamente.

- Ah, meu filho! Estamos tão orgulhosos de você! – ela me falou, segurando meu rosto com as mãos.

Após isso, meu pai, meus irmãos e meus avós, me abraçaram e parabenizaram.

- James, tem alguém que veio te ver. – disse-me meu pai, baixo, para que somente eu ouvisse.

Olhei-o, indagando, ele olhou para um ponto mais a frente, e eu o acompanhei.

- Emily. – sussurrei, ao vê-la um pouco atrás de Lily e Albus, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Caminhei a passos largos até ela, a abracei fortemente. Era incrível tê-la novamente nos meus braços, podia até ser um sonho, e se fosse, eu gostaria de nunca acordar. Separei-me dela, para encará-la nos olhos, como havia sentido falta dos olhos dela, de afogar-me naquele mar azul calmo.

- Parabéns, James! – ela murmurou, antes de eu perder o último vestígio de controle e começar a beijá-la.

Não fora um beijo particularmente longo, mas nele consegui demonstrar parte de toda a saudade que sentira por ela durante esse ano. Quando nos separamos, abraçamo-nos novamente.

- Sabe que eu me senti um pouco insignificante agora? Não que eu quisesse algo desse tipo, mas pelo menos ele podia ter fingido ter ficado feliz desse jeito em nos ver aqui, agüentando essas palavras tediosas e tudo mais. – disse Lily, fingindo indignação.

- Lily, você tem o dom para acabar com esses momentos. – falou Albus.

- Eu? Imagina! – ela falou, irônica.

Separei-me de Emily, e comecei a rir com os outros, ela estava extremamente corada, mas mesmo assim, manteve-se o mais perto de mim possível.

- Ainda podemos ficar um tempo por aqui. – disse minha mãe. – Vá mostrar o castelo para Emily, James.

Assenti, e puxei Emily pela mão pelos jardins, em direção as grandes portas de carvalho.

- É muito mais bonito do que nas fotos.

- E olha que você ainda não viu nada. – falei-lhe, piscando um dos olhos.

Adentramos o castelo, e comecei a mostrar a ela tudo o que podia.

- James, os quadros se mexem! – ela exclamou, quando os mesmos começaram a surgir.

- Assim como as fotos, às vezes eles somem, e vão para outros quadros, mas estão sempre por aqui.

- Oh, meu Deus! - ela murmurou, quando entramos no Salão Principal. – É incrível!

- Vamos, ainda tem mais. – puxei-a por entre os corredores, mostrando-lhe tudo o que aparecia na nossa frente, desde as salas até os fantasmas.

- Aqui, é o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. – falei-lhe, enquanto entravamos na grande e aconchegante sala enfeitada de vermelho e amarelo.

- Vejo que estou conhecido o tão conhecido Salão Comunal, então. – ela brincou.

Ela andou pela sala, observando tudo atentamente.

- Eu gostaria de ter estudado aqui. – ela sussurrou, de repente, enquanto encarava os terrenos pela janela. – Deve ser tão maravilhoso.

- E é, até que os exames chegam e acabam com essa ilusão.

Nós rimos, e começamos a caminhar de volta para o jardim. Quando chegamos, encontramos com a minha família novamente, e fomos em direção a Hogsmead onde pegaríamos o Expresso de Hogwarts para voltar pra casa. Na estação King's Cross meus avós se despediram de nós, e com o carro de meu pai fomos para casa.

- Você disse que tinha terminado a música, não é? – perguntei a Emily, quando estávamos no meu quarto, eu estava terminando de deixar algumas coisas minhas em cima da cama enquanto ela encarava a rua pela janela.

- Sim, e modéstia a parte, eu achei que ficou boa.

- E eu não duvido. – disse, abraçando-a por trás.

Ela virou a cabeça e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu senti tanta falta sua. – murmurei.

- Eu também, James. – ela disse, e riu baixinho. – Agora nada, além da minha faculdade, poderá nos separar, não é?

- Se depender de mim, nada.

- Mas na faculdade nós não teremos que ficar tanto tempo sem nos ver, então...

-... Será melhor do que esse ano.

- Com toda certeza. E eu acho que a minha colega de quarto terá que se acostumar com corujas. – falou, rindo.

- Me mostra a sua música? – pedi-lhe, mudando de assunto, completamente.

- A _nossa_ música. – ela me corrigiu. – E você não tem um piano, Jay.

- Eu poderia conjurar um, mas daria muito trabalho. Então... _você tem_ um piano.

Ela riu.

- Mas nós teríamos de ir para lá.

- E desde quando isso é um problema? – perguntei-lhe, sorrindo maroto. – Eu já posso usar magia fora da escola, sabe?

- E no que isso seria útil? – Emily virou-se nos meus braços, e ficou de frente para mim.

- Eu poderia simplesmente aparatar na sua casa.

- Aparatar? – ela perguntou, confusa, franzindo o cenho. – Ah, sim, ir de um lugar para o outro, certo?

- Certíssimo.

- E dá pra aparatar daqui?

- Não.

- Ótimo, então, vamos até a minha casa...? – perguntou.

Assenti, e começamos a ir em direção ao andar debaixo, assim que chegamos na sala de estar, vimos meus pais.

- Vou levar Emily para a casa dela, ok? – avisei-os.

- Ok, filho. – respondeu minha mãe, tirando os olhos do livro que estava lendo. - Tomem cuidado.

- Certamente. – falei, e Emily e eu saímos de casa.

Começamos a caminhar lentamente por entre as calçadas, com uma brisa quente batendo nos nossos rostos, e aliviando o calor que sentia dado as vestes a rigor, que eu ainda vestia.

- Então, o que você fez durante esse ano? – perguntei.

- Estudei, estudei e estudei. – ela responder, e nós rimos.

- Só?

- Basicamente, entrar para a faculdade não é tão fácil, Jay.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que você conseguirá.

- Eu já consegui. – ela sorriu rapidamente. – O ruim é que eu vou ter que ficar a 80 quilômetros de distância de você. Mas, não vamos pensar nisso agora, temos dois meses de férias pela frente.

- Graças a Merlin! – exclamei. – Eu preciso recompensar todo tempo perdido com você.

Emily gargalhou. Nós continuamos a conversar, e em pouco tempo estávamos na casa dela, entramos e na cozinha encontramos Bonnie.

- James! – ela exclamou. – Que surpresa revê-lo.

- Oi, Bonnie.

- É bom se acostumar com a presença dele de novo, prima. – Emily piscou um dos olhos e Bonnie riu. – Vamos, Jay.

Emily e eu subimos as escadas, e rapidamente chegamos à sala do piano. Ela sentou-se no banquinho a frente do instrumento, e indicou para que eu fizesse o mesmo, assim que o fiz ela colocou a mão nas teclas e começou a tocar a melodia que eu já conhecia.

**Can you feel me?**

(Você pode me sentir?)

**When I think about you**

(Quando eu penso em você)

**With every breath I take**

(Com cada respiração)

**Every minute**

(A cada minuto)

**No matter what I do**

(Não importa o que eu faça)

**My world is an empty place**

(Meu mundo é um lugar vazio)

**Like I've been wondering desert**

(Como se eu estivesse no deserto)

**For a thousand days**

(Por mil dias)

**Don't know if it's a mirage**

(Não sei se a uma miragem)

**But I always see your face, baby**

(Mas eu sempre vejo o seu rosto, baby)

**I'm missing you so much**

(Eu sinto muito a sua falta)

**Can't help it, I'm in love**

(Não posso evitar, estou apaixonada)

**A day without you is like**

(Um dia sem você é como)

**A year without rain**

(um ano sem chuva)

**I need you by my side **

(Eu preciso de você ao meu lado)

**Don't know how I'll survive**

(Não sei como sobreviver)

**A day without you is like**

(Um dia sem você é como)

**A year without rain**

(Um ano sem chuva)

**The stars are burning**

(As estrelas estão queimando)

**I hear your voice in my mind**

(Ouço sua voz em minha mente)

**Can't you hear me calling?**

(Você não pode me ouvir chamando?)

**My heart is yearning**

(Meu coração está desejando)

**Like the ocean that's running dry**

(Como o oceano secando)

**Catch me I'm falling**

(Me segure estou caindo)

**It's like the ground is crumbling**

(É como se o chão estivesse desmoronando)

**Underneath my feet**

(Abaixo dos meus pés)

**Won't you save me?**

(Você não vai me salvar?)

**It's gonna be on the soon you get back to me**

(Logo você vai voltar para mim)

**I'm missing you so much**

(Eu sinto muito a sua falta)

**Can't help it, I'm in love**

(Não posso evitar, estou apaixonada)

**A day without you is like**

(Um dia sem você é como)

**A year without rain**

(um ano sem chuva)

**I need you by my side **

(Eu preciso de você ao meu lado)

**Don' t know how I'll survive**

(Não sei como sobreviver)

**But a day without you is like**

(Mas um dia sem você é como)

**A year without rain**

(Um ano sem chuva)

**So let this drought come to an end**

(Então deixe essa seca chegar ao fim)

**And make this desert flower again**

(E fazer essa flor do deserto novamente)

**I need you here**

(Eu preciso de você aqui)

**I can't explain**

(Não posso explicar)

**But a day without you**

(Mas um dia sem você)

**Is like a year without rain**

(É como um ano sem chuva)

**I'm missing you so much**

(Eu sinto muito a sua falta)

**Can't help it, I'm in love**

(Não posso evitar, estou apaixonada)

**A day without you is like**

(Um dia sem você é como)

**A year without rain**

(um ano sem chuva)

**I need you by my side **

(Eu preciso de você ao meu lado)

**Don't know how I'll survive**

(Não sei como sobreviver)

**But a day without you is like**

(Mas um dia sem você é como)

**A year without rain**

(Um ano sem chuva)

Ela terminou de tocar, mas permaneceu com as mãos em cima das teclas. Lentamente, virou cabeça para me encarar, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- E então? – Emily perguntou-me.

- Perfeita, Em. – falei. – Mesmo.

Ela sorriu, e colocou os braços em torno do meu pescoço.

- Obrigada, e que bom que você gostou.

Soltei-a, e segurei o seu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Obrigado por ter aparecido na minha vida, Em. – murmurei, encarando-a nos olhos. – Eu não sei se sobreviveria sem você.

Os olhos azuis dela marejaram, e ela sorriu para mim, aproximando-se lentamente.

- Você é tudo para mim, Jay. – ela sussurrou, antes de colar os lábios nos meus. (N/A: _Twilight Feelings_ modo _on)_

Ela levou as mãos até a minha nuca, e eu a puxei para mais perto pela cintura. Emily puxava os meus cabelos levemente, enrolando-os nos dedos, enquanto eu levava as minhas mãos de cima a baixo em suas costas. Longos minutos se passaram, até que nós nos separamos.

- Eu te amo. – falei.

- Eu te amo também, James.

E eu sabia que era verdade. Hoje eu tinha certeza... Não fora por acaso que eu encontrei com Emily, em algum lugar, isso fora predestinado, eu suponho. Porque nenhum amor surgiria do nada, e seria tão forte e intenso. Eu sabia que agora não poderia mais viver sem Emily comigo, e eu temia até mesmo imaginar como seria. A faculdade dela não nos atrapalharia, eu sabia disso. Se nosso amor conseguiu sobreviver a esse ano, sem notícias, sem comunicação alguma, eu poderia afirmar com toda certeza do mundo, que nós continuaríamos a nos amar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Desculpem-me pela demora, o computador que estava com o documento parou de funcionar e só hoje consegui recuperar tudo. **

**Lys x**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Epílogo**

(James Sirius' POV)

_Nove anos depois_...

- Papai. – Sarah chamou-me, vindo saltitando em minha direção.

Sarah era parecidíssima com a Emily, os cabelos eram ruivos e cacheados, além de o nariz e a boca terem os mesmos formatos, mas os olhos eram iguais aos meus, castanho-esverdeados.

- Sim, meu anjo? – respondi, pegando-a no colo, e sentando-a nas minhas pernas.

- Nós vamos na casa do vovô hoje, né?

- Vamos, sim.

- O Eddy vai estar lá?

Edward era o filho de Albus, ele tinha exatos cinco meses de idade, e era a cópia do meu irmão.

- Vai sim, filha. – disse-lhe e ela sorriu.

- Que bom.

- Sarah! – ouvi Emily, exclamar, do andar de cima da nossa casa. – Eu não lhe disse para me esperar, filha?

Olhei para a pequena ruivinha no meu colo, interrogando-a.

- Opa. – ela murmurou, e colocou as mãozinhas em cima da boca, tampando-a.

Sorri para ela, e levantei-me, ainda segurando-a nos meus braços. Subi as escadas, e fui para o meu quarto, onde Emily estava arrumando os cabelos.

- Desculpe, mamãe! – disse Sarah, virando o rostinho para Em.

- Tudo bem. Agora me dê ela aqui, Jay.

Passei Sarah para Emily, que a colocou sentada na bancada do banheiro e começou a pentear os cachos dela. Fiquei-as observando. Há exatos cinco anos eu havia me casado com Emily, assim que ela terminou a faculdade de psicologia, para ser mais exato, e há quatro anos Sarah havia nascido, deixando nossa vida cada vez mais perfeita.

- Prontinho. – cantarolou Emily.

- Vamos, então?

Emily assentiu, e pegou Sarah no colo, saindo do banheiro, apaguei as luzes, e nós descemos até o primeiro andar, onde nós iríamos via flu para a casa dos meus pais - a magia estava constantemente presente no nosso cotidiano, e o fato de Emily ser trouxa não o alterava em nada. Peguei Sarah do colo de Emily, e entramos na lareira todos juntos, por último, coloquei um pouco de pó na minha mão.

- Tampe o nariz, filha. – falei-lhe, no que ela enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço.

Joguei o pó no chão e exclamei:

- Casa dos Potter's!

Rapidamente, a comum sensação invadiu-me por um instante, e eu apertei mais Sarah nos meus braços, depois de várias lareiras passando a nossa frente, a sala estar da casa dos meus pais fez-se presente. Sarah levantou o rosto, e espirrou.

- Por que nós temos que usar a lareira, mesmo? – perguntou-nos, tirando um pouco de pó do vestido rosa que estava usando.

- Ah, vocês chegaram! – ouvi meu pai dizer, e eu virei o olhar para a entrada do corredor, e lá estava ele.

- Vovô! – exclamou Sarah, estendendo os braços na direção dele.

Coloquei-a no chão e ela correu na direção do meu pai, que logo a pegou no colo.

- E aí, princesa? Já conseguiu colocar a casa a baixo?

Sarah riu.

- Não.

- E não dê ideias, Harry, pelo amor de Deus! – pediu Emily, com tom de falsa suplica.

Nós rimos, e o barulho da lareira, nos fez virar para sua direção.

- Boa tarde, Potters! – exclamou Lily, detrás da poeira da lareira. – Ahh, Daniel eu falei que nós não conseguiríamos chegar antes do James!

- Lily, desista. – falei, sorrindo, no que ela me respondeu mostrando-me a língua.

Sarah começou a rir da nossa breve discussão e Lily correu para pegá-la dos braços do meu pai e começar a fazer cócegas nela. Não sei se já mencionei, mas Lily é madrinha de Sarah, juntamente com Albus, que é o padrinho.

- Não... Tia... Lily...! - falava minha filha, entre os risos.

- Quase todo mundo chegou, e ninguém para me avisar? – perguntou minha mãe, com os braços no quadril e uma expressão severamente fingida.

Minha mãe cumprimentou-nos um por um.

- Agora só temos que esperar, Albus, Edward e Samantha. – disse minha mãe, sorrindo.

Logo, ela, Lily e Emily foram para a cozinha, e sobramos eu, meu pai, Daniel e Sarah, na sala. Os minutos passaram-se depressa, enquanto falávamos sobre as últimas partidas de Quadribol, e Sarah olhava-nos, curiosa. De repente, a campainha tocou e meu pai foi atender a porta, e Edward, meu irmão e Samantha – esposa dele – passaram por ela.

- Desculpe-nos o atraso. – meu irmão falou, quando chegou à sala. – Mas deve ter algum evento trouxa por aí, porque o transito está horrível.

- Sem problemas. – falou meu pai, que voltara com Edward no colo.

Meu pai falava palavras desconexas para o bebê enquanto o mesmo tentava – sem sucesso – tirar os óculos do meu pai do rosto dele. Meu pai tem sérios problemas com crianças.

- Ah, que bom que vocês chegaram! – exclamou minha mãe, enquanto limpava as mãos no avental que usava. – Vamos todos nos sentando!

Assim como fazíamos quando eu, Albus e Lily éramos crianças, os almoços de domingo eram sempre com todos reunidos. Ficara mais difícil reunir toda a família como antes, principalmente depois que vovó e vovô faleceram, mas vez ou outra nós marcamos um grande almoço com todos os Weasley's, Lupin's e afiliados. Mas como todo ano tem casamento, e a maioria de nós trabalha no Ministério, nós nos vemos com freqüência.

O almoço passou-se tranqüilo -, com todos nós entretidos em diversas conversas, e lembranças de outras épocas. Ficamos boa parte da tarde na casa dos meus pais, e o sol começara a se por quando finalmente fomos embora.

- Mas, papai, eu não quero ir para casa! – reclamava Sarah, enquanto íamos até a lareira, após Lily e Daniel ter desaparecido pela mesma.

- Mas nós temos que ir, anjo. – respondi-a.

- Não podemos nem ir passear um _pouquinhozinho_?

Emily riu.

- Não sei a quem ela puxou... – disse ela, ainda rindo. – Aonde você quer ir, Sarah?

- Qualquer lugar.

- Certo, nós vamos primeiro em casa, e de lá nós decidimos aonde vamos, pode ser?

- Promete de dedinho? – perguntou Sarah, estendendo o dedo mínimo na direção de Em.

- Prometo. – respondeu ela, e as duas entrelaçaram os dedos.

Ri baixinho, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Agora vamos?

As duas assentiram, e nós nos despedimos mais uma vez de meus pais, já que Alvo, Edward e Samantha já haviam ido de carro -, pois Eddy é muito pequeno para usar qualquer meio de transporte bruxo. Nós entramos na lareira, e fomos para casa.

- Já decidiu, mamãe? – perguntou Sarah, assim que a coloquei no chão.

Emily riu.

- Ainda, não. – respondeu – Você teve alguma ideia?

- Não. – Sarah sorriu, sapeca. – Então, enquanto não pensamos em nada, você podia me mostrar como tocar alguma música no piano, mamãe!

Emily e eu nos entreolhamos. Desde pequena Sarah mostrou-se interessada pelo instrumento que Emily insistira em trazer para casa, mesmo não tocando nele como antes. Quando ela ainda estava na barriga de Em, nós costumávamos ficar sentados à frente do piano por horas, enquanto Emily tamborilava as teclas, e fazia pequenas melodias, vez ou outra cantando e tocando músicas completas.

- Por favor, por favor! – insistiu a pequena, vendo a nossa falta de reação.

Emily sorriu, e dirigiu-se até ela, pegando-a no colo. Segui-as, até onde o piano ficava – na sala de estar mesmo, perto de uma das janelas, e com uma boa distância do sofá – as duas sentaram à frente dele, e Emily colocou as mãos de Sarah em baixo das suas, tocando as teclas. Encostei-me na parede e depois de alguns instantes, percebi que a música que Emily estava ensinando-a era a mesma que ela fizera antes de nos casarmos.

A música lembrou-me de quando pedi Emily em casamento, fora um mês depois que ela terminara a faculdade, e não fora uma grande surpresa, já que há alguns meses antes nós já pensávamos em algo como casamento. Não demorara tanto para eu perceber que não conseguia viver sem Emily, e que ela era a mulher que eu escolhera para passar o resto da minha vida. Uns seis meses depois de tê-la feito o pedido, nós nos casamos, em uma cerimônia simples e tipicamente trouxa. Passamos a lua-de-mel em Paris, e pouco tempo depois, soubemos que Sarah estaria chegando em nove meses.

Sarah nasceu no dia 21 de Julho de 2026, as 7h45 da manhã, no hospital St. Mungus, cujo fora o primeiro que eu pensara em aparatar assim que a bolsa rompeu. Fora um parto normal, mesmo sendo o primeiro, e depois de uma hora e meia esperando, nossa filha nasceu. Os primeiros dias de Sarah em casa foram tensos, nós, pais de primeira viagem, não sabíamos ao certo como reagir a um choro, ou qualquer outra coisa que acontecesse, levando assim, minha mãe para morar uns dias na nossa casa, até que aprendêssemos tudo.

- James? – ouvi Emily, despertando-me dos meus pensamentos. – No que estava pensando?

Olhei-a e reparei que ela não estava mais ao piano, e sim na minha frente, e não havia sinal de Sarah.

- Ela foi até o quarto. – explicou-me Em, quando passei a procurar a pequena com os olhos.

- Ah. – respondi, e sorri maliciosamente. – E ela vai demorar à descer?

Emily deu um tapa no meu braço, e eu ri.

- James! – ela exclamou, repreendendo-me.

- Eu estava brincando! – me redimi, e num ato rápido puxei-a para mais perto pela cintura. – Ou não.

Emily riu, e espalmou as mãos no meu peito.

- Você não tem jeito. – ela falou, balançando a cabeça.

Sorri, e inclinei minha cabeça em sua direção, capturando seus lábios com os meus, iniciando um beijo calmo e maduro. Nós beijávamos de uma forma completamente diferente da qual o fazíamos há alguns anos, nós sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo agora, nós nos conhecíamos melhor, afinal nós já vivemos alguma coisa juntos. Nós nos separamos, e ficamos nos olhando, até que Emily sorriu.

- Eu nunca acreditei em amor a primeira vista. – ela murmurou, novamente. – Mas você me fez repensar nesse "nunca".

- Eu te amo.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez, e subimos para brincar com Sarah.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: E então, esse é o último capítulo de Um Amor Para Recordar, espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada por todas as reviews, vocês são lindos! haha, até a próxima!**

**Lys x**


End file.
